Perderte de Nuevo
by Karlyta paOo
Summary: El simple recuerdo de la partida de kenshin sigue atormentando a kaoru. La angustia y el miedo ocasionan apartarse sigilosamente de su lado. ¿Acaso se dará cuenta?. Perderte de Nuevo Capt. 3 No sé quién eres, pero estoy contigo. Yo estoy contigo.
1. Chapter 1

PERDERTE DE NUEVO 

**Capt 1: Sin dejar de soñarte**

Se encogió abrazándose así misma, estando aun recostada sobre su cama, el aire que entraba a su recamara chocaba sobre sus cobijas provocándole escalofríos, pero eso no le impidió sumirse en un sin fin de pensamientos. Kaoru fijo su mirada celeste hacía afuera notando que la lluvia caía sutil por los alrededores, sollozó tragando apenas recordando el sueño que había tenido hace momentos. Aquel sueño la atormentaba cada noche dejándola afligida.

Era la misma escena del amargo adiós de _su_ Kenshin. Él la tenía en sus brazos susurrándole al oído palabras de despedida. Y ahí estaba ella, totalmente inmóvil, consternada por su partida cuál sabía llegaría... ¿pero porqué ahora?.. ¿porqué en ese momento?... y en cuanto la cercanía de él se hizo nula, se veía así misma caer de rodillas al suelo, dejando las lagrimas caudalosas resbalando sobre sus mejillas... y de lo único que recordaba en esos momentos... eran las pisadas de él hacerse insonoras en la oscuridad...

¿Qué era ese sueño?... no pasaba ninguna noche que aquel le hiciera recordar el día en que sufrió hasta quedar sin aliento, cada mañana era la misma rutina, cada día sus ojos contemplaban el día denotando pesadumbre y melancolía, y aunque quería pasar desapercibida por ello, los demás ya sospechaban que algo malo le estaba pasando... no... eso debía impedirlo... porque simplemente los días de pesares ya habían terminado, las peleas y conflictos se habían aclarado y era momento de vivir en armonía... ¿Porqué decaerse ahora?.. ¿porque en esos precisos momentos en los que Kenshin se encontraba a su lado?... ¿No debería sentirse dichosa?... ¿No debería levantarse con una sonrisa amplia al tenerlo de vuelta?... simplemente el silencio se hizo notorio en sus pensamientos.

Se incorporó como alma en pena y se dispuso a vestirse. Ya lo averiguaría, en su interior, el porque aun albergaba ese momento tan desagradable.

- Dime Kenshin..¿Aun no se levanta Kaoru?.. ya es algo tarde.. y eso que siempre es la primera en exigir puntualidad en la hora del entrenamiento- El comentario de yahiko no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo, dejó aun lado el té que había bebido y se incorporó despreocupado.

- No lo sé, yahiko. - Aunque ya horas antes estaba conciente de eso, prefirió no despertarla (si es que aun dormía), ya cuando se presente estaría al tanto del pequeño descuido de la joven.- Será mejor que prepare su desayuno, puedo asegurar que tendrá mucha hambre.

- No lo dudes, he de adivinar que se comerá hasta un enorme cerdo!!...- El sonido del movimiento de la espada de madera alertó a yahiko, logrando esquivarlo. En cuanto escuchó el golpe de la espada a la mesa, giró su rostro en dirección a una enfada Kaoru - Fiuuu!!.. eso estuvo muy cerca.. ¡Oh! ¿Pero que te pasa fea?.. ¿porque me agrades de esa manera?

- ¡Por la falta de respeto a mi persona!..¡por eso!

Kenshin miró el inició de la común pelea mañanera entre ambos, pero, quién llamó su atención era Kaoru. Es extraño que yahiko haya podido esquivar aquel golpe, tampoco decía que su habilidad para presentir el peligro era nula, si no que Kaoru era una experta con la espada de madera...entonces ¿porqué falló ante su cometido?. Por lo que había observado en las peleas anteriores, ella no se permitía ser flexible ante un ataque, sin importar que fuese yahiko, era la primera vez que la miraba con un punto de debilidad y no solo eso... su mirada había perdido su brillo y calidez. Kenshin suspiró con inquietud. ¡Oh! Kaoru...¿te encontraras bien?

Se acercó con cautela de no ser atrapado con algún golpe, se posó a un costado de Kaoru y la tomo de la cara con ambas manos. La miró expectante, inspeccionándola, admirando a tan corta distancia las agolpadas ojeras entre sus hermosos ojos.¡Oh! ¿como no se había dado cuenta?, era obvio que ella no había podido dormir últimamente, ¿Será por algo en particular? O ¿Solo eran típicas cosas de mujeres?, la verdad la desconocía, pero en su interior albergaba el hecho de que su actual estado era por su irremediable culpa.¿estará él en lo correcto?.

Y en cuanto intentó asestarle un golpe con puño cerrado a yahiko, sintió las manos cálidas de su amado sostenerle con suma cautela su rostro, las yemas de sus dedos pulgares recorrieron las visibles ojeras con inquietud, el contacto suave de su piel contra la suya era algo maravillosamente inexplicable. Kenshin extendió la palma de su mano para sostener su rostro, Kaoru no pudo evitarlo, gimió por el revoloteó de aquellas imaginarias mariposas en su estomago.

-Ken..Kenshin- Sus ojos apacibles la observaron con cautela desviándose a sus mejillas, ante sus ojos parecían teñirse de un color rosado muy tierno, ¡Oh! Kaoru, siempre tan inocente y pura.

-Siento haberle asustado, pero... me di cuenta que no esta del todo bien... Kaoru-dono..¿Quiere que llame a Megumi para que le revise?

Kaoru hizo una mueca intentando hablarle, lo miró notando que no le comprendía, más aun así, él continuaba sosteniendo su rostro. Alzó sus brazos posando sus manos enzima de los de él, gimió al volver a sentir otro contacto tan pleno. Ella quería decirle que no era nada en absoluto y que solo necesitaba descansar un poco más, pero no podía, simplemente tenerlo a tal cercanía la dejaba sin aliento.

-Sí van a seguir así toda la mañana... mejor váyanse a la habitación de alguno de los dos- Él golpe decidido de Kaoru a yahiko resonó por la casa y el Dojo Kamiya. Kenshin miró la escena pero sin ninguna gracia como lo hacía antes. Kaoru tenía algo, lo sabía, lo único que lo reconfortaba era el hecho de que yahiko la ponía de buen humor, sin embargo, no lo dejaría pasar por alto, no mientras Kaoru continuara de ese modo.

Suspiró debilitándose de inmediato, el pasillo exterior donde se encontraba parecía tan amplio y estrecho al estar deshabitado, y aunque el aire fresco del medio día le reconfortaba, la sensación de inquietud no la dejaba ningún instante. Ya estaba más que desayunada, su querido Kenshin se había tomado la molestia de prepararle su desayuno ofreciendo consigo su amistosa compañía con una tasa de té caliente. ¡Oh! Como le gustaría amanecer de ese modo todos los días... girar su rostro al otro extremo de su cama y ver el cabello rojizo sobre su propia almohada, admirando con fascinación su rostro tan descansado y sereno, incorporarse y preparar en armonía su desayuno, sentarse juntos, mirándose mutuamente en un juego cauteloso e insólito, observando gestos y movimientos incitantes que alguno de los dos proporcionaba.

Suspiro risueña y llena de esperanza, parecía una vista divina hacía el cielo... y aunque sentía estar siendo arrullada por las mismísimas nubes...de inmediato decayó encogiéndose de hombros... sí... era el paraíso en sí... pero su deseo... era casi nulo de manifestarse.

- Kaoru-dono- El eco de su voz la despertó de la fantasía que se envolvía en penumbras, giró su rostro a su dirección y miró atónita al hombre que lo acompañaba

- ¡Kenshin! Ese hombre es... Sa...Saito...- se levantó de un brinco por el susto y pensó con nerviosismo. Sí Kenshin no estuviera con él, hubiera jurado que se trataba de un fantasma.

-

El hombre alto y frívolo sonrió de medio lado, había olvidado que todos los integrantes de ese Dojo desconocían que aun continuaba con vida, ¡ahhh! Que problema, ahora tendría que contarle a todos su "interesante" historia de cómo regreso de la muerte...

- El mismo... es un placer verla después de tanto "calvario" ¿no le parece?

- Sí.. supongo que sí...

- Kaoru-dono, sí me disculpa iré al Dojo a atender a Saito..sí me necesita llaméeme por favor...

- Lamento la interrupción a su meditación joven Kaoru... ya nos retiramos... continué...

Tragó conmocionada por aquella inesperada visita, el hecho de que Saito haya venido de su "ya no" lecho de muerte en Kyoto, solo le advertía una cosa, sí Saito lo necesita, Kenshin no dudaría en extenderle una mano, en consecuencia, Kenshin se iría y según presentía, solo tal vez... ya no regresaría.

Ambos hombres se encontraba hincados en medio del amplio Dojo. Saito bebía una taza de té denotando su gusto al beberlo, ¡vaya! Primera cosa "beneficiosa" que le proporciona Kenshin Himura..

- Dime Kenshin... ¿Qué piensas hacer?- La pregunta sonó capciosa en cuanto fue dicha. Kenshin guardó silencio unos instantes y después sonrió

- ¿Yo?... bueno... pienso quedarme aquí... prácticamente continuo siendo un vagabundo... no tengo a donde ir. Mi único y verdadero hogar es aquí, con Kaoru-dono ...¿eh?- Iba a continuar pero el brillo exuberante de las agarenas oscuras de Saito brillaron, tragó incomodo, Saito parecía haber descubierto algo que él ignoraba.. aunque la pregunta era ¿Será bueno.. o malo?

- Con que... ¿con Kaoru-dono?

- Sí así e... – volvió a observar el brillo malicioso de sus pupilas y tragó sintiendo pudor. ¡Oh! Con que eso estaba pensando...- ¡No!.. no me mal interpretes Saito, Kaoru-dono me refugió aquí desde hace mucho... tanto ella como todos son mi familia.

- Entiendo... pero tu solo te haz descubierto, querido amigo. Sí eso es lo que dices bien me habrías dicho: Mi único y verdadero hogar es aquí, con "todos" que son mi familia... sin embargo, simplemente dijiste "con Kaoru"- El pelirrojo tragó aun más fuerte sintiendo como su garganta se raspaba, pero era cierto, ¿porque simplemente dijo "Kaoru" sí bien habría podido mencionar a todos?... su corazón latió despavorido a tal revelación inesperada. No lo sabía, nadie se lo había echado en cara y simplemente, no lo sabía...

- Eh... yo...- Estaba nervioso, se notaba, en esas circunstancias no sabía como actuar, pero bien podía excusarse por eso. Bien, eso haría- ...Eh tal vez fue por...

- No te esfuerces amigo, mejor medita lo que haz dicho ya que lo dijiste con sinceridad, no le mientas a tu yo interno sí a simple vista te esta diciendo lo que quiere...- Sintió un calor prácticamente nuevo y sonrió con nerviosismo. Ese Saito. Parecía un sabe lo todo sobre el tema, ¡ah! Cierto, estaba casado. ¡Vaya!, palabras de un experto.

Saito se incorporó viendo desde su altura al confundido hombre. ¡Cielos!, Se bufó, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de sus emociones?, aunque... no lo culpaba, tanta pelea ocasiona encerrar lo que un samurai siente para no tener debilidad alguna. Sonrió complacido, por fin Battousai Himura sentaría cabeza.. sí claro... se lo propone cuanto antes.

- ¡Ah! Tengo que irme... el té estuvo delicioso. Sí tengo la oportunidad vendré para deleitarme con otra taza.

- ¡Espera Saito!... quiero saber... ¿A qué haz venido, realmente?- lo miró expectante durante eternos segundos, era extraño, algo inusual era su llegada porque, en cuanto lo vio en la puerta del Dojo, hubiera jurado que algo malo se avecinaba.

- Por nada en especial... quería saber como a estado tu vida con tanta paz, pero veo que tu te lo tomas con calma aunque... no deberías

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sabes que la paz viene antes que la tormenta, es mejor que disfrutes tus momentos para tenerlos contigo, aunque tampoco digo que algo malo va a suceder pronto, solo qué, deberías encontrar a ese alguien que te de paz, que te haga sentir el hombre más dichoso. Bueno, no pienso entrometerme, además tengo que irme, despide a Kaoru-dono de mi parte...

- ¡Ah!... S-Sí

Ambos hombres salieron del Dojo uno atrás del otro. Kaoru desde donde se encontraba los vio esperando adivinar de que había sido su charla. No había nada en particular en sus acciones, aunque, Kenshin parecía estar sumido en sí mismo, demasiado intrigante. Y Saito... bueno... Saito se veía totalmente común, como siempre. Observó como el alto hombre palmeaba el hombro del pelirrojo en forma de animo, ocasionando que se encogiera de hombros cohibido de lo que "aparentemente" le decía. Kaoru se intrigó más, ¿pero de qué habrán charlado?, es decir, ninguno de los dos parecía estar concentrados en algo como para poder deducir un nuevo plan contra algún enemigo, ¿habrá venido Saito solo para tomar el té?, y sí fue así u otra excusa, entonces, eso quería decir que su Kenshin no se iría. Una amplia sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, ¡Oh que dicha!, ahora se sentía más tranquila pero... ¿Porqué Kenshin no lo estaba también?

Lo observó regresar con algo de intranquilidad en sí mismo, su mirada irradiaba incredulidad y confusión al mismo tiempo, quería saber que era lo que lo traía tan distraído, pero el miedo era aun más fuerte. Siguió su silueta hasta verla desaparecer dentro del Dojo, será mejor, esperar... esperar a que él mismo tuviera la suficiente confianza de decir lo que le ocurría, pero, ¿Y sí no la tenía?. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tal vez no quiera contarle, y tal vez, sería mejor no incumbirse en sus asuntos...

Se hincó en medio del Dojo con la mirada absorta en algún punto fijo, el recuerdo de su pasado lo llevó en presencia de un ser amado, aquella que conoció sin intención alguna y fue formando parte importante en su vida, hasta ahora. Tomó la decisión sin prejuicios, Kaoru aun ignora por completo que a sido de su vida y sería justo contárselo, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos quedaran blancos, se lo diría... no importase como pero lo haría. Y para ese entonces ya su mirada rojiza se había perdido en un inmenso mar dorado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capt 2: Evitándote**

Otro día, y otro amanecer con lluvia sutil y serena. Suspiró afligido, sí... otro día... y otra montaña de ropa esperando al sol para poder lavarse. Sollozó por el arduo trabajo que le esperaba, últimamente la lluvia no había cesado desde hace ya 3 días. Pero vaya suerte la suya. Dirigió sus pasos hacía la cocina y revisó que había para preparar de desayuno. Un inesperado "umm" salió de improviso denotando la insuficiencia de alimento. Perfecto, ahora por quejarse de la lluvia saldrá allá afuera... solo esperaba que el viento no aumentará para así conservar su sombrilla y por consecuente, no mojarse.

Desde la entrada un "Vuelvo enseguida" se escuchó como eco por los pasillos. Kaoru bajó la mirada observando el té caliente que tenía en la mesa. Llevaban dos días sin decirse mucho. Él con sus habituales y atentos comentarios y ella, con simples y poco animosas respuestas, ya era casi un martirio estar así y se alegraba de que yahiko estuviese en el Akabeko, últimamente no tenía animo para brindarle los entrenamientos que exigía, sin embargo, agradecía enormemente que él tuviese un trabajo de por medio, aunque sabía de ante mano que era por cierta niña que tanto el apreciaba.

Tomó con ambas manos el té dispuesta a beberlo pero se imposibilitó al querer levantarlo, se mordió el labio y prefirió dejar el té sobre la mesa. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Cada día sentía que un pedazo de juventud se le escapaba de las manos, todo el tiempo se sentía débil, con desdén y poco animo para levantarse de la cama, tragó a penas recordando que últimamente había dejado la comida para más tarde sabiendo que jamás la tocaría, agradecía que Sanosuke siempre llegara con apetito y se la comiera, o de otro modo, Kenshin lo notaría y se preocuparía ( y eso es lo que menos necesitaba ahora ), pero bien, tarde o temprano lo sabrá, ¡Oh!, será observada con lastima de aquellos ojos de su amado. ¡No!, prefiere la muerte antes de volver a preocupar con sus niñerías a Kenshin. Se levantó de un jalón de la mesa tratando de permanecer estables los pies sobre el suelo pero, su cabeza dio tantas vueltas que pensó estar levitando, sintió el peso de su cuerpo jalarla hacía atrás con una fuerza tan impetuosa que sintió de lleno el golpe que se dio. Aun estaba conciente, lo sabía, pero a pesar de sentir el dolor de su caída, sabía que eso no se comparaba al dolor de si quiera pensar en perderlo, porque técnicamente lo estaba asiendo, el temor de decirle lo que sentía la imposibilitaba, aunque sabía que el sospechaba algo, un poco si quiera, pero de igual modo jamás él lo sabrá hasta que ella se lo asegure. Se lo asegure. Con fuerza sobre humana se incorporó a medias, como pudo, hasta quedar totalmente sentada, se tocó la cabeza sintiendo una presión muy fuerte y se sorprendió al sentirla húmeda, acercó con temor su mano a la altura de sus ojos observando lo que temía... ¡Oh! Sangre... sí... lo era... volvió a hacer un esfuerzo y se levantó dirigiéndose con apuro a la cocina. Estando ahí busco un trapo e hirvió agua para poder limpiarse.

¡Pero como podía ser tan tonta!, sí Kenshin se daba cuenta no dudaría en conmocionarse por lo que había sucedido, debía borrar señal de algún accidente, debía hacerlo ahora, antes de que él llegase a casa.

Con una bolsa en mano y con la otra ocupada sosteniendo la sombrilla, caminaba pensativo sumiéndose una y otra vez en miles de pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Desde aquel día en que Saito llegó de improviso y conversaron de "aparentemente" su propio futuro, siempre estaba pensando en ella, en Kaoru. Sabía que algo entre ellos había estado pasando desde que la conocía, pero dramáticamente, eso se frenó de modo que ambos actuaran con indiferencia. Estos días ella se había estado comportando de una forma tan extraña y fría, no podía asimilarlo del todo, y es que pensar que Kaoru se encontraba en ese estado tan... Solitario... simplemente lo devastaba, pero de igual modo el lo había permitido, se dijo así mismo que no se entrometería en aquel actuar tan extraño y la dejaría, ¿habrá hecho mal al dejarla de ese modo?, ¿Y sí necesitaba su ayuda?. Suspiró con cansancio, y eso que todavía estaba el hecho de compartir con ella todo su pasado.

Sus pisadas se frenaron al sentir un aire helado chocar sin misericordia sobre su pecho. Frunció el seño extrañado, algo andaba mal...

No dudó en agilizar el paso hasta darse cuenta de haber soltado la sombrilla y haber empezado a correr en dirección al Dojo. Una presión en su pecho se hizo presente, aumentó el paso al tiempo en que se acercaba a su destino, estaba asustado, algo le había pasado a Kaoru, lo presentía...

Estoy parada en un puente. Esperando en la oscuridad. Y pensé que ya estarías aquí. 

Su cuerpo tembló al pensar miles de cosas que pudieron haberle sucedido, susurró su nombre al borde del pánico, sin duda alguna, temía lo peor...

No hay nada más que lluvia. No hay pasos en el suelo. Escucho pero no hay ningún sonido. 

Por fin observó el conocido camino en dirección a ella, llegó a la entrada y haló la puerta dejando caer la bolsa restándole importancia. Entró echo una fiera, sin embargo se quedó en silencio, no escuchó nada aparte del sonido de la lluvia al caer y eso aumento su temor, corrió en dirección a la mesa donde la había visto por ultima vez pero nada, el aire le faltaba impidiéndole gritar su nombre, estaba cegado de alguna forma por el temor de haberla perdido y en su interior un vació lo invadió aumentando su miedo.

¿No hay nadie que esté tratando de encontrarme? ¿Nadie vendrá a llevarme a casa? 

Miedo, sí, tenía miedo, lo admitía, jamás había sentido aquel vació en su interior. Recorrió los pasillos.. se frenó en la entrada y miró la densidad de la lluvia allá afuera. "¡Oh! Kaoru.. dime que no estas..."

Sin saber donde seguir buscándola, se dirigió hacía la entrada dispuesto a encontrarla...

Es una maldita noche fría. Estoy tratando de entender esta vida. 

-¿Kenshin?- Frenó en seco en cuanto escuchó su voz pronunciar su nombre. Un calor de alivio lo envolvió, giró su rostro en dirección a la voz y la vio allí, tan frágil e inocente como bien la recordaba, paso a paso caminó en su dirección, alzó el brazo simulando alcanzarla y en cuanto llegó a estar al frente suyo la tomó en brazos aprisionándola contra su pecho, abrazándola, diciéndole en silencio que no se apartara de su lado, no ahora, no en esos momentos.

Llévame a un lugar nuevo. No sé quién eres pero estoy contigo. Yo estoy contigo. 

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, hundió su rostro sobre su hombro, inhalo su aroma, grabándolo, tratando si quiera de llevarlo consigo, escuchó como gimió su nombre e involuntariamente intensificó su abrazo, sintió duda por parte de ella pero, lentamente cedió y correspondió su acto.

Porque nada me sale bien y todo es un desastre. Y a nadie le gusta estar solo. 

Sintió su aliento cálido sobre su oído e inmediatamente su piel se erizó.

- ¡Oh! Kaoru...Estaba tan preocupado...- Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Sus palabras se escuchaban temblorosas, llenas de angustia y miedo, se sintió culpable al preocuparlo así... - temí que algo te hubiese pasado... el solo pensarlo yo...- sintió como tembló todo su cuerpo. Su abrazo se debilitó, parpadeó extrañada al tiempo en que él alzaba la mirada fijándose en ella. Kenshin la miró a los ojos con tanta ternura que sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? Quizás esté loca. Es una maldita noche fría. Estoy tratando de entender esta vida. Llévame a un lugar nuevo. No sé quién eres pero estoy contigo. Yo estoy contigo

- Sí algo te hubiese pasado jamás me lo hubiese perdonado...- Sintió la piel hervir y el ardor en sus mejillas eran insoportables, inhaló aire retomando la iniciativa... era tiempo, se lo diría - ... Kaoru... yo te...- El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse lo perturbo dejándolo a medias. Ambos miraron en dirección al frente, observando con recelo y desdén al inoportuno visitante.

- Hola.. ¿eh?.. ¿interrumpo algo?- Sonrió por lo bajo soltando el cuerpo de Kaoru. ¡Oh! Sanosuke... ya se las cobraría...

- No... nada en absoluto. Me voy a descansar, tengo algo de sueño.- El dolor que sentía la aturdía, temía caer pero su cuerpo era más resistente de lo que aparentaba, se deslizó como pudo a su dormitorio dejando a ambos allá en la entrada.

La observó irse en dirección a su alcoba. Aquella indiferencia le había dolido demasiado. Se mordió el labio con frustración al tiempo en que Sanosuke posaba una de sus palmas en su hombro. No, dejar las cosas así sería olvidarla y eso, a estas alturas ya le era imposible, sobre todo por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de la importancia que ella retomaba en su vida. Fijó su vista a la entrada y casi se cae de espaldas sí no fuese por Sanosuke, quién lo tomó de ambos hombros. Sollozó abrumado, otra vez salir con esta lluvia por haber tirado lo necesario para el desayuno...

Se recostó con sumo cuidado sobre su fotón, la presión en su cabeza estaba disminuyendo poco a poco y eso la reconfortó. ¡Oh! que alivio, antes de que Kenshin llegara había curado su herida y limpiado el desorden que ocasionó su caída, sí se hubiese dado cuenta juraría estar tomada por sus brazos en dirección a casa del doctor Gensai. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿Porqué motivo la buscaba con tal desesperación?, ella estaba bien, segura en el Dojo, entonces..¿Porqué pensó que ella estaba en problemas?. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa... ¿Acaso sospechará algo sobre su caída?. No, si fuera así no lo tomaría a la ligera y se lo preguntaría para saber su estado.

Dejó aun lado la idea de cambiarse y prefirió caer rendida al sueño. Solo unas horas, solo eso necesitaba para sentirse con "algo" de fuerza para ver pasar ese día. Y entre sueños la duda de que quiso decirle se agolpó en su memoria.

- Puedes decirme... ¿Porqué los encontre de esa manera? ¿ehh, Kenshin?.- Se sentó aun lado del pensativo pelirrojo con una toalla en su cabeza, lo miró expectante esperando respuesta alguna pero, aquel se encontraba tan fuera de aquella habitación. Frunció el ceño con impaciencia, odiaba que nadie respondiera pronto a sus demandantes preguntas- ¡Hey! Kenshin...¿Me escuchas?- Colocó su pesada mano por lo ancho del hombro del delgado hombre y lo zangoloteó con rudeza esperando así que reaccionara...

- ¡Ahhhh!.. síiii.. te... oiiiiigo- ante su forzada respuesta, Sanosuke seso su insistencia para dejarlo acoplarse a su actual mareo- Ahhh..- Sus ojos giraron desorbitados, debía admitir que Sanosuke tenía una fuerza monstruosa, tanta, que lo había dejado muy atontado.

- ¡¿ya puedes decirme que pasó entre tu y Kaoru?!- Kenshin despegó sus manos de sus oídos por aquel tremendo grito y fijó su mirada en Sanosuke, ambos se vieron, uno de ellos miraba al otro con impaciencia mientras que el otro simplemente lo observaba de manera sería. Y en cuanto Kenshin inhaló aire para hacerle saber la verdad, Sanosuke abrió los ojos con entusiasmo.

- Yo...- frenó para poder tragar algo inquieto – sinceramente...- se llevó una mano a su nuca rascándose con algo de temor- Es que, No paso nada Sanosuke- El puño del guerrero cayó de llenó a la cabeza del pelirrojo, estaba furioso, se notaba, tenía los ojos saltones y gruñía entre dientes.

- ¡Como que nada!.. ¡No por nada tu y ella estaban de ese modo! ¡quiero que me lo digas bribón...¿eh?- Ante el regaño perdió de vista al vagabundo, quién se las ingenió en escabullirse de su sermón, pero no tardó y lo vio en plena huída- ¡Kenshin vuelve aquí!

A Kenshin se le erizó toda la piel hasta la punta de los cabellos al escuchar a Sanosuke llamarlo, no dudó y se incorporó debidamente para huir de sus impetuosas preguntas. Esto era justamente lo que menos necesitaba, ahora huía de Sanosuke, después, tendría que continuar con sus arduos quehaceres.


	3. Chapter 3

Capt 3: No sé quién eres, pero estoy contigo, yo estoy contigo. 

-Sanosuke por favor... espera en la mesa- Le sonrió forzadamente incitándolo a su petición, pero el sujeto era muy terco, y en cuanto su mano alzó vuelo en dirección a la comida, golpeó con una enorme cuchara la mano escurridiza del sujeto que se acercaba voraz hacia la charola de guisado. El alto hombre hizo una mueca de dolor, ladeo el labio malhumorado y pateo una pequeña piedra del suelo, ésta a su vez chocó con la pared de la cocina tomando fuerza rumbo a unos platos en pila que Kenshin había puesto momentariamente en el suelo y... un enorme ruido se hizo escuchar por toda la silenciosa casa.

El sonido de objetos rompiéndose al caer la despertó obligando a sus párpados a abrirse de par en par. Kaoru se sentó en su fotón, alzó ambos brazos al aire y se estiró tanto como pudo. Su acalambrada espalda se lo agradeció enormemente, y es que a esta señorita siempre le daba por dormir de un modo chueco para poder despertar con dolores tremendos de espalda. Después de tan dichoso estirón se incorporó con un poco más de fuerza. Aunque hubiera querido seguir durmiendo, aquel estruendoso sonido le pareció extraño, juraría que no fue Kenshin, él es más que cuidadoso con los objetos de la casa, tampoco pudo ser Yahiko, el estaba más que contento en el Akabeko, entonces, el único culpable que quedaba era Sanosuke. Sí, el sin duda alguna debió haber sido, recordando los miles de platos y bazos que rompía no lo dudaba en absoluto. Cualquiera que allá sido el objeto, él se lo pagaría. (aunque sabía de ante mano que jamás lo recobraría con dinero, pensándolo bien, ni con nada lo recobraría, solo con palabras dichas al viento).

Se incorporó mareándose de inmediato y como reflejo se sostuvo de lo primero que sus manos sintieron al tacto. Cerró los ojos dejando que el mareo cesara. ¡Oh santo cielo!, no podía estarle pasando eso ahora, no de nuevo. Se sentó en el pequeño banco que estaba a un costado de su tocador y con ambas palmas se tapó el rostro. Se odiaba tanto, quería dejar de sentirse de ese modo muy a pesar de saber que ella se lo estaba provocando, aunque no a propósito, todo era culpa de ese sueño. Ese _sueño_. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordarlo, otra vez lo había soñado, era casi inevitable hacerlo, era su martirio cada noche y mientras no arregle las cosas, será su martirio para siempre. Alzó la vista al espejo de su tocador y se horrorizo al ver su reflejo en el. Estaba demacrada, pálida y con unas enormes ojeras que eran difíciles de ocultar con maquillaje, volvió a tapar su rostro con sus palmas. ¡Oh que vergüenza!, suspiró con desdén al tiempo que recordaba la solución, ¡por Kami! ¡Ella era una mujer!, solucionar su apariencia era cosa rutinaria para ella, lograría verse radiante no importase como, porque el sentimiento que tiene hacia Kenshin era tan grande que le dará fuerza, lo sentía, muy a pesar de encontrarse tan débil.

Ambos hombres observaron con la boca abierta, la montaña de vidrios en el suelo. La frente de Sanosuke se perló de sudor mientras Kenshin se daba vuelta hacía la escoba recargada en la pared.

- Creo que... ella se enfadará mucho...-Tragó sintiendo su garganta irritable. Imaginó a Kaoru con su Espada de Madera acompañada de aquellos ojos oscuros y siniestros con los que siempre lo veía cuando ocasionaba algún problema, un frío inusual le recorrió la espina dorsal anunciándole su retirada. ¡Ah pero jamás con las manos vacías!. Mientras Kenshin recogía el desorden que él había ocasionado, se escabulló hasta quedar frente la cacerola. Y en cuanto sostuvo la cuchara para probarlo, el palo de la escoba lo golpeó de lleno en su cabeza dejando caer la cuchara al suelo.

- Discúlpame- Le sonrió abiertamente- pero te pedí por las buenas que esperaras en la mesa...- Sanosuke lo miró algo decepcionado, luego retomó caminó hacía el pasillo depositando ambas manos a los costados de su vestimenta.

- ¡Nahh! Cuando hayas terminado Kaoru ya estaría mutilándome, mejor iré donde el doctor Gensai, ahí Megumi me daría de sus deliciosas tortas de arroz. Sí sobran prometo traer algunas para ustedes.

- Buena idea, salúdame a las niñas, por favor.

- Claro.- En cuanto Kenshin se descuidó, los ojos de Sanosuke brillaron. Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese detenerlo (a una velocidad hambrienta) Sanosuke ya se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta de la cocina con parte del guisado en la boca. Kenshin lo miró sorprendido por ser tan impaciente.- Esta bueno... vendré luego para terminar de probarlo- Con el descaro del mundo siguió su paso fuera de la cocina. Vaya... suspiró Kenshin... Sanosuke es incorregible.

-

Ladeó el rostro en dirección al suelo, la sonrisa que traía por las acciones de Sanosuke se borró dejando fluir un suspiro (aun habían restos de vidrios), en su mente pudo compararlos con lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Se inclinó recogiendo un vidrio con su mano y en cuanto apretó para levantarlo, este se enterró de llenó por su nívea piel. Él no hizo ademán alguno de dolor o un simple quejido. Soltó el vidrio y observó detenidamente su esencia. Vaya ironía. Ni el dolor físico superaba su dolor interno. Volvió a suspirar continuando con su plan original de levantar el tiradero de Sanosuke ( muy a pesar de encontrarse lastimado).

Miró desde el pasillo externo apreciando el caer sutil de la lluvia, francamente su mente se encontraba en blanco, pero al mismo tiempo se enfocaba en una sola persona. Se sentó en el suelo perdiendo su mirada carmesí por la infinidad de la lluvia. Ella, solo pensaba en ella.

Había un silencio tan apacible e inquietante en la casa, que en ningún momento Kaoru bajaba la guardia, era extraño, lo admitía, tanta paz en su propio hogar le causaba escalofríos, pero ¿En donde se encontraban todos?. Era tarde, claro, y la pronta noche se asomaba en el espeso color amarillento y naranja que se mezclaba en el cielo. Ya había buscado en su habitación, en el Dojo, en la cocina e incluso había tocado la puerta del baño suponiendo que estaría en el agua caliente, el frió era horrores y todo gracias a la imparable lluvia, bajó la mirada dándose por vencida, tal vez _él_ no estaba, no había nadie. Eso debía ser.

Sus pasos la guiaron al pasillo, alzó la mirada, frenó sintiendo su pecho palpitar y como una pintura, él estaba ahí, frente a ella, sentado, con la lluvia asimilando algo tan inalcanzable y bello, y él allí, admirando caer la tibia agua sobre la tierra. Tragó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Parecía algo tan perfecto e incluso llegó a pensar que era un sueño, un exquisito sueño. Pero en cuanto él viró su rostro hacia ella diciendo su nombre con voz casi ronca, supo de inmediato que no lo era, sin embargo era mejor, ¡vaya!, sonrió retomando el paso hacía él, era tan real e irreal al mismo tiempo. Y en cuanto se sentó a su lado, le fue inevitable recargar su cuerpo en su hombro.

Aquel momento fue tan apacible para ambos, realmente lo necesitaban, en aquel tranquilo silencio podían sentir tanta cercanía y paz estando de ese modo. Kenshin recargó su mejilla en el cabello de Kaoru, mientras ambos miraban la lluvia caer aun implacable allá afuera. La joven sentía sus mejillas enrojecer de súbito, se sentía tan nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo tan tranquila, tan segura, soñaba permanecer así, a su lado, juntos, sintiendo aquel reconfortante silencio...de momento su mente se nublo a aquel horrible y desagradable sueño. Debía decirle. Tenía que hacerlo.

- Kenshin...- Pudo sentir como el cuerpo halado suyo se tensaba, esperando, callando para darle el tiempo suficiente para hablar- yo estoy contigo...- Calló de repente, él giró su rostro para observarla y darse cuenta que aun miraba la lluvia caer frente a ellos, parpadeó un par de veces, intentaba comprender el por que de aquello tan repentino- Yo ... - volvió a decir, girando a verlo, mirándose a los ojos, ella tan dispuesta y él tratando de entenderla, Kaoru suspiró ganándose valor a continuar y él, atento a escucharla- No sé quién eres, pero, estoy contigo, yo estoy contigo- Tragó con dolor, observó sus ojos azules mirarlo con fervor, esperando, tratando si quiera que él entendiera que ella no quería irse de su lado, no por aquel pasado, lo que más quería era su presente, él en ese momento.

Aun no muy convencido por aquella tentadora proposición en silencio, le sonrió mirándola con suma ternura, diciéndole de ese modo que lo entendía, lo sabía, no ahora, sí no desde hace mucho antes

- Gracias... Kaoru- Giró su mirada a la lluvia, casi cesaba, pero al parecer no quería retirarse. Kaoru volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de él y sonrió cuando le contestó posando su cabeza en la suya, estaba contenta, demasiado, lo admitía.

El sonido de las gotas al caer eran suaves y arrulladores, y aun mirando la lluvia, suspiró sintiéndose tan bien consigo mismo, aquello le había aclarado tanto, ahora sabía que ella compartía el mismo sentimiento, pero era algo tan pronto e inesperado... ¿o no lo era?, estaba conciente de que Kaoru sentía algo especial por él, pero no era mutuo, temía que su vida peligrara en aquellas ocasiones tan repletas de enemigos... tanto así, que nublo la sola idea de sentir algo tan personal por Kaoru como lo sentía en esos momentos. Y aun a pesar de que continuará preocupado por su seguridad, él sentía algo más que una simple protección a un ser querido, era algo más fuerte, lo sentía. Giró su rostro para observar el rostro adormecido de ella y entre la oscuridad de la noche, posó sus labios en la frente de Kaoru. Ahora lo sabía, porque realmente no estaba conciente de aquello hasta hace poco.

Tomó a Kaoru en sus brazos, caminando suavemente por los pasillos de la casa, con su pie corrió en silencio la puerta de su habitación y la colocó suavemente en su futón estirando una manta para resguardarla del frío de la lluvia. Él la amaba, y por lo que ella le a demostrado, ella también sentía lo mismo.

Hola... agradezco sus comentarios. Espero no tardar mucho con la continuación (espero realmente no)

Pero llegan las vacaciones AA sé!!!!

Saludos a quienes me postean, y a quienes no, aun así les agradezco el tiempo que le toman a la lectura de este fic.

Tchau!!!


End file.
